As Dangerous As An Accident
by KittenSnickers
Summary: After Kate crashes the car killing Tom, she seeks some medical advice about her neck pains intruding on one of the best spinal surgeons -Jack Shepard. What happens when Jack falls for yet another one of his patients?
1. Chapter 1

**As dangerous as an accident.**

_Summary: After Kate crashes the car killing Tom, she seeks some medical advice about her neck pains intruding on one of the best spinal surgeons -Jack Shepard. What happens when Jack falls for yet another one of his patients?_

* * *

She was shifting uncomfortably against the plastic chair when he got there, her eyes wandering the hospital room. She looked scared but her face was contempt on being strong her jaw tightened unwillingly.

Jack had shifted in for one of his colleagues, he wasn't a specialist in this doctor area, but he had studied the neck almost as carefully as the spine.

He wanted to put his hand against hers to settle her from moving around so cautiously, instead he picked up the latex glove and slid it on his hands "I'm Doctor Shepard." he announced his doctor-like trait edging on his words with authority.

He wished he had said it softer because he could see her reel back against the chair. "Claire Guild."

- And to his amazement her voice was soft and confident despite her watery green eyes.

Green eyes, they willed into his suddenly, leaving a static connection between them electrify up through his own body, sending a violent fireball reel against the inside of his stomach.

He leaned in towards her earnestly, gingerly placing his strong hand against her inflamed neck. He could feel her neck moving with each breath she took, he could tell immediately what it was but his hand lingered for more than a second against her soft skin. Her sweet smell engulfed him, her brown hair brushing against fingers.

His gloved hand against her bare skin sent a shock through her spine, and her neck gave a quick spasm of pain. She moaned in pain and he took his hand away rubbing her cheek tenderly. She looked at him her eyes questioning his actions, he took his hand away dejectedly.

He almost didn't trust himself to speak but the words spilled from his lips anyway "It's nothing serious." she didn't answer so he continued in his explanatory doctor cliché mode "You have a soft tissue cervical hyperextension injury," her eyes stayed blank her expression confused, "It's just a bad case of whiplash, what happened again?" he picked up her medical chart because his own cheeks had pinked in lust, her stare boring into him, he knew what had happened he just wanted to hear her soft voice again.

This time it wasn't as confident, unsteady and breathy in places "I crashed into a wall, and I didn't think I was exceptionally injured so I left it, but I started to get dizzy and I fainted last night." She didn't seem the type of girl to feel sorry for herself, instead she looked sorry for him attending to her.

He nodded and tore his eyes away from the chart to look at this same girl, they're eyes connected. She was pretty in a different way than most girls, her cheeks taut and red, her pale face was covered in small freckles her green piercing eyes and her white teeth. She was slender yet small, her legs crossed at the heels. Her muscular arms were covered in a white shirt where Jack could only see the ripple through them.

"Well all I can do is prescribe some painkillers," his voice was lower than usual in a vain attempt to make him seem more man-like.

She nodded, her eyes roamed his broad silhouette, stopping on his large feet. Images flashed through her mind but she shook them away. He caught her looking and she blushed innocently, but it was undeniable the spark of lust they held, as if mimicking his own eyes.

She moved away from the chair standing unbearably close to him, she put her hand out in attempt to thank him, their hands touched leaving an eccentric shock between them, she pulled back.

Before he could stop himself he had made an excuse to keep her there "I might have to check your head though." he sounded as if he was making an excuse and he turned his eyes to the ground embarrassed. "Seeing as you fainted."

He looked up again to reveal her smiling weakly at him, the corners of her lips creased "Okay."

She wanted to get out of there, it was dangerous staying in a place full of so many people for so long, but the handsome doctor in front of her was pulling her in, she took an airy breath surfacing the passion she held almost automatically towards him.

After taking her in for tests he confided that her head was uninjured, as he always knew it had been.

He handed her a bottle of tablets, their fingers touched and their eyes locked on each other once again.

"Doctor." she couldn't deny the sultry voice that had arisen in her, her body arched forward in ecstasy as his hand grazed hers. She shook slowly, her head clouding. She groaned in annoyance and put her hand to it.

His hand was against it too immediately, she wasn't dizzy from her neck this time, she was dizzy from his touch, his eyes.

"I'm ok."

"You sure." his warm eyes were concerned for her, the brown pools making her insides turn jelly-like, her stance shaky.

"I'm sure." although the handsome doctor had looked after her so nicely her gratitude was lost in her eerie senses for him.

"Thank-you, for everything." she walked away feeling his gaze against her back watching her walk away "My pleasure."

The word pleasure sent her heart racing "I'll see you next week," she was about to close the door when she turned around in a swift motion locking him into her gaze "doctor." the way she had said it made his insides churn and his own eyes look down her body in an obvious matter.

"See you then." his voice was gruff not unlike his thoughts.

Her eyes flicked to his latex gloves in almost a suggestive matter "and thanks again." and she shut the door behind her, shutting away the connection between them.

* * *

_Should I continue? Is it worth it?. . . You tell me.=)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank my reviewers imensly, because I feel my hard work of thinking up a full-storyline was appreciated) I'm one of those people who just write and don't care where its going and then get stuck -- but I've thought this one out, I really hope you review again, I'd name you all and say it's dedicated to you, but just know it is! Thanks again! I hope this satisfys you because I'm always afraid that I'll write 1 good chapter and I'll lose it in the second one. All My Love, xxx_

* * *

Another week passed where Kate's neck still hadn't ceased to stop paining her giving her almost unbearable headaches. As she pushed the large oak door behind her she felt that odd feeling surface in the pit of her stomach sending a rush of excitement through her.

She had been looking forward to seeing the doctor again, remembering how welcoming his brown eyes had been.

Stepping in the large office full of patients she tapped her hand at the reception desk impatiently, she had forgotten how long hospital queues could be. Sighing she caught the receptionists attention, "Kat-" she began but stopped herself in mid sentence realising her mistake, she put her had to her mouth, when she said her real name it brought back thoughts of Tom and Wayne "Claire Guild."

The receptionist smiled warily at her, thankfully not noticing her mistake, "I'll tell Doctor Shepard."

Coming out of his office he scanned the room gloomily, his eyes catching on the brunette at the reception desk, his heart skipped a beat he had forgotten she was coming in today. "Claire." he chirped, her own eyes continued to scan the room, not noticing her name being called. He followed her green eyes as they settled on his own office door, and in the depths of her eyes there was undeniable glitter of hope in them, perhaps hope for him. He smiled internally and found himself stepping towards the brunette tapping her fingers on the desk. "Claire." he was right behind her and still she hadn't turned to see who was calling her; she must have heard him.

His hand fluttered to her arm grasping it, his hand could hold her entire upper arm in a circle.

She jumped back in sudden fear, her eyes turned to his and a volt of electricity ran through him. Taking away the satisfaction he looked down where his hand held her arm, trying to convince himself being a doctor was more important then hitting on his clients.

"Hey…." his voice was unsure, but she could feel him moving towards her "It's just me." his voice was like a whisper caressing her thoughts gently.

"Come on in." He couldn't help but let a flirtatious smile pass his lips at the pretty brunette. She nodded at him looking lost.

He led her to his office door where he remembered her eyes staring at it hopefully and he continued smiling. He must have looked like a dork, because her own lips creased into an entertained smile and she laughed breathily. The sweet sound didn't help his grin, if anything it made it wider.

Sitting down in his own chair, he gestured her chair across from his, _but not near enough. _He pushed the thoughts away as he scooted closer to look at her neck, wondering if she had been thinking the same thing because her eyes lit up as his hand touched the back of it.

"Any issues with it?" it was like she hadn't been expecting the question because her face fell "No." she sounded bored, annoyed he had turned doctor-mode again.

He massaged it gently, and she shivered beneath his touch, this time he didn't have a glove on and his bare skin pressed against hers. It was painful as his hand kept massaging it getting deeper and deeper into her swollen neck.

She winced and he took his hand away "Okay." it sounded like he was wondering what to do, "Claire." she looked up at him and smiled telling him it was okay to continue, his hand found her neck again and he pressed into her hot skin, she bared the pain smiling.

"It hasn't gotten any better?"

She opened her mouth, but realising her whole throat dried up she closed it again and shook her head, releasing more pain.

"That's strange," he took his hand away and put it on his churning stomach, looking back down at the chart "You're just going to leave it again and come back next week." If it had of been another case he would have said "Come back if it's still sore." but he was giving a reason for the brunette to return.

He was enjoying her presence too much, her small hand was on his suddenly and he looked at her, she grinned, mischief entering her features. Her fingers teased his, her hand was so close to his legs, his inner thigh started to pulse and he crossed his legs in embarrassment.

"Claire-" his voice was breathy at her making a possible a move on him, "You can't-"

She seemed to understand what he was trying to say because her hand found her own leg, which was probably for the best seeing as it was turning him on, her cheeks had stained with pink.

"Sorry." her voice sounded scared "I just wanted to say thank you."

He rubbed his hand missing her soft fingers touching against it "Don't be." she could tell he understood what she felt because his eyes caught her lazily pulling her in "Will you go out with me?"

An expression of satisfaction entered her eyes as she let out a sigh of relief, "Um," she looked slightly nervous "I guess." she was trying to make herself look not desperate, but her face failed her, a silly grin passed her face.

Then she remembered Tom, and her smile faded, "No actually, I can't."

He flicked his eyes towards hers catching her stare, she looked sad "Why?" he didn't want to seem desperate either but his face reflected her disappointed one.

She didn't acknowledge his question with a plausible answer, instead she shook her head "I'm your patient." she looked as if she was convincing herself to say no.

So he put his hands on her thighs, persuading her to say yes, she initiated it into something different as her lips found his and her hand began massaging the back of his neck, playing out what he had just stopped doing.

It was probably the most exciting kiss he had ever had, electric and emotional, she might have been crying because his hot cheeks were wet, he pushed the thought away, she wasn't _crying_. Their tongues swirled against each other and his hands rubbed her thighs. He thought he could hear her let out a moan of satisfaction against his lips.

Her hands descended down his back and she moved herself from her chair and stood bending over him, her ass scarily near his lap, he pulled away.

"Is that a yes?"

Her face was red and she rubbed it "No," she began to move towards the door, "Sorry Doctor Shepard."

This time when she said doctor it wasn't in a suggestive way like last time.

"Wait." she was about to open the door and leave. "You have to come back next week, same time."

She nodded but her face was telling him she wanted to do otherwise "Bye." and she was gone. Rubbing his throbbing thigh he sighed in frustration of losing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Claire?" His tone was slow and concerning making her eyes flutter open in oblivion. "Huh?" her voice was groggy and she was coughing slowly "Claire, It's Doctor Shepard."

She swung her foot beneath her sitting up, her head was pounding, and the last thing she remembered was being in a supermarket now however she was sitting on a bed in a white room.

"Are you under stress about something?" She'd forgotten he was talking to her, looking around at all the people staring, _staring_.

Her hand found her back pocket of her jeans in sudden fear; remembering how her real passport was there along with her fake I.D.

"How did I-"

He shushed her gently as his hand found her head; the rueful curls fell from her pony and across her face. He pulled them back making her pounding head seem less important, his hand was covered in blood.

Her eyes misted over, her hand was on her own head feeling the wet surface.

"What happened?"

She was speechless; the last thing she remembered was picking up a carton of milk, and then she saw him standing above her like an angel whispering her name, his lush voice entering her thoughts his caring arms engulfing her.

"Am I dead?"

There were a few entertained laughs from behind her resurfacing herself in earth "No Claire, you're not _dead_."

She didn't question that because she finally realised who was in front of her; the doctor from that morning, the doctor she had tried; and failed to seduce, the doctor she planned on stealing from.

This was her chance, "I'm okay, Really I probably just got dizzy again and-" She stood shakily on her two feet, only to find when she stood she collapsed again into the doctor's arms; she might have imagined it but she could see him seem pleased to hold her.

She hadn't realised how strong he was until he held her full weight without hesitation. Her face was so close to his she could see the sweat beads glisten on his forehead; she wanted to lick them away. Yet she kept herself reserved, his scent was making her feel queasy, not because it was horrible but because it was the opposite, sexy and sweet. She had always thought doctors smelt like medicine and hospitals but he changed her mind.

"Um.." her own voice was unexpectedly nervous, and she realised how hard this job would be, almost deciding against it her eyes fell to his watch, gold and glistening.

She pulled herself back up away from him and coughed, holding back the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes, "Listen I'm fine." she wasn't sure if she was putting on a brave act because that's what she always did or if it was because she was trying to amuse and intrigue him. His hands found her waist and she heard footsteps shuffling out the door, his eyes soared against hers and she was caught in a moment of lust but she looked away just in time to end it.

"You're gonna need some stitches." his voice melted into her thoughts, "In your head, you split it open in the shop, you must have got dizzy again and fainted, whiplash can be more dangerous than you think." she could hear him laugh uneasily and she sat back on the bed refusing to laugh at his terrible joke, but she could feel herself laugh on the inside at his attempts.

"So doctor."

"Claire.." there was a hint of embarrassment in his features, his cheeks were pink.

She hadn't exactly planned to steal from him really; but when she had felt the connection they shared she felt it better to sleep with him than some older pervert, then again why should she ruin this nice guy's life?

She figured it would be easier than it was. She figured she'd have to pat his hand a few times, smile at him, and look _easy_.

On the other hand, the real reason she had stayed so close to him was because she'd been giving herself a reason to talk to him, think about him, and touch him?

Shaking the thoughts away she perched herself on the edge of the bed and tried desperately to control the constant ringing in her ears and defeat the pain she had just noticed evolving rapidly through her head and seeping down her already uncontrollably sore neck.

"Is there supposed to be this ringing I can hear or is it just me turning insane?" she laughed despite her serious voice and maddened eyes.

He laughed too which made her smile, and again rethink what she was trying so hard to succeed in. His smile was genuine as he picked up the needle he had been preparing and stood beside her.

She couldn't help but quiver under the pressure of the needle as he pressed it into her skin and made a lulling sound to control her fear, either that or she was shivering beneath his movements and soft touches.

She was trying her best not to look vulnerable but being in such a position it was hard not to, so she made sure she hardened her voice exceptionally as she felt the pain of the needle and the pricking hurt "You do this all the time?"

She saw him in the corner of her eyes nod "Yeah, don't worry."

Her answer came almost too quick "I'm not." she laughed slightly, "It's just, _aren't_ you nervous?"

"No, not anymore at the start I was, I guess I'm just so used to it now, think of it like a tailor, just patching up some old curtains."

"I'm trying my hardest to persuade myself that I'm not being referred to as a pair of 'old curtains'"

And then he laughed again and she let herself smile back, even though she couldn't see the look of lust he gave her she could almost feel the heat radiating off his body, she could feel the heat drifting from between her inner thighs and working up through her stomach.

"No, I'm not scared -- which was my point essentially. You look nothing like curtains." He couldn't help but let the flirtatious tone enter his voice and his leg brush against hers 'accidentally'.

"So I might throw up on you."

"You're doing fine, Claire." He came into her focus and bent down so he was facing her perfectly before giving her an entertained smile.

"I haven't had much success with fear. "

He shook his head and moved back behind her resting one hand on her shoulder.

Sensing she needed some moral support the doctor offered carefully, "When I was in residency, my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a sixteen year-old kid. Girl. At the end of it -- thirteen hours later - I was closing her up... and I... I accidentally ripped her dural sack -- you know what that is?"

Kate didn't speak, she had no idea what that was and feeling the doctor press a needle into her she wasn't sure she wanted to, yet he did, and just his voice lulled her.

"It's at the base of the spine, where all the nerves come together. Membrane as thin as tissue. So it ripped open -- the nerves just spilled out like angel hair pasta-- her spinal fluid flowing out and I just... froze. 'Cause I knew. If I didn't get those nerves back in that sack and sew it up... those thirteen hours were for nothing, that girl would be paralyzed. I had about a minute. And all the assistants were just watching me, I could feel their eyes. And the terror was so... crazy, so real... and I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in. Let it take over. Let it do its thing. But only for five seconds. That's all I was gonna give it. So I started to count to five. I could feel it inside -- like when you drink a milkshake on a hot day. One, two, three, four, five. And it was gone. I got back to work. Sewed her up. She was fine."

Jack watched as the women's back moved up and down with each breath he took and he sensed the relaxation when he'd finished so he continued, keeping his voice as caring as possible "I think everyone has something like that. A moment where you establish your relationship with fear. And either you learn to deal with it... or you don't."

He could hear the women let out a sad laugh, and he could tell she was on the verge of crying, wondering if she was scared of this or his story was so heart-wrenching he felt himself rest his head on her shoulder just for a moment, before pulling away.

"If that had been me... I think I would've run for the closest door."

He let himself pause before assuring her "No, I don't think that's true. You're not running now."

As if he had said something beautiful the women turned to him unexpectedly and let a relieved sigh fall from her mouth before letting the tear pass down her face.

"Alright, Dr. Shepard… Are you almost done?" Her tone had become a lot more confident since the last sentence she spoke and he pinched her again with the needle "…Almost."

"So what do you do?" he asked, continuing the conversation they were holding, she let out an airy laugh "Everything, feels like it. I worked at a farm, a day-care centre, mixed paints, worked at a few bars." she stopped suddenly "I'm a mover."

"Oh, one of those girls huh? I envy you guys. I'm a sticker, I stick to the hospital stay here until I fall down at night and then crawl into bed to get up and do the same thing the next day…In the same hospital."

There was a pause and he could hear her chuckle "You don't know how good you have it." he was unsure whether it was a passing comment or he should answer instead he changed the conversation "You think you'll ever want to do anything in particular?"

She clicked her tongue "I should probably be a flight attendant; they're always on their toes and moving."

"Yeah, good choice."… "Done."

He threw the needle in the bin before sitting opposite her on a leather chair "Look up for me." she looked up obediently as he pressed a flashlight up to her eye "Okay, now down." still obeying him she smiled.

He regretted her rejecting him more now because he had finally spoke to her, and as he had expected she was perfect, he wanted her. Physically and emotionally.

"Claire," she looked at him "You turned me down today." he let a teasing tone hit his voice to make the situation less awkward. "Think you can rethink it."

Shrugging she nodded "I guess I could."

"Tomorrow?"

She shook her head "Sorry. No."

"Okay, Tuesday?"

She let herself make a thinking sound before answering "sounds good to me."

Before he could make arrangements she grinned "You know the bar Mickey's?"

He nodded and raised his eyebrows "Why?"

"I'll meet you there at 7 on Tuesday." She let a wicked grin pass her face before thanking the handsome doctor yet again; she was taking more from him than his lust.

* * *

So, the reviews have been going downhill, swhich _isn't_ a good sign? and I am one of those people who gets put off by less reviews, sooo... please review if you like it, if not.. end of story)

Love always to the people who did review, J'ADORE u.. I love you--basically;)

x


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, so I bunked up the rating to M.. because..well..smut.O_

_Anyhoo, Thanks to my reviewers, however there were less. . .again..(_

Entering the already over-crowded bar she took a seat at the bar offering a small smile to the bar-tender. She should really leave this town soon, people would recognize her pretty soon, but first she had to make sure she'd be alright after the car accident- not that her health was important to her lately.

No, she was staying here for the doctor… so she could get some money. She looked around awkwardly her eyes catching on the handsome stranger who'd entered through the main entrance, his white shirt reflecting his puppy dog eyes.

Their eyes caught together and she realised he was _her_ date. He was the guy most girls wanted. She grinned, turning in her chair to face him completely. He sat beside her on the vacant bar stool. "Alright, seeing as you did the planning. You better have something amazing going on."

She let a flirtatious smile pass her lips "Better than you'd ever imagine, Mr. Shepard."

"It's Jack."

"Jack.." she let the name roll on her tongue for a moment before deciding it suited him "Doctor Jack."

The bartender stopped in front of them "Want anything?"

Jack shrugged giving Kate a questioning look, she nodded "A beer please."

Jack chuckled "Me too."

"You like beer?"

She folded her arms protectively "Who doesn't like beer, Jack?" she was taking advantage of using the name he had just given her "Or is it one of those male things? Like planning a date.."

He couldn't help but laugh at her fiery green eyes challenging him so impatiently "Yeah, that date thing did hurt my ego."

"Aw… poor _Jack_."

He watched her for a moment her eyes searching the pub, intent on finding something; there was a flash of something in her eyes; Panic? He shook the thought away and pulled her arm gently "A dance, Claire?"

She laughed as if he was making a joke, but she stopped realising he was being serious "I mean, really?"

He shrugged "Why not?"

"Urm.." the awkwardness cut into the random sounds she was making.

"I won't step on your toes Claire, I promise -- at least I promise I'll try not to."

She let herself chuckle but it was too obvious how scared she really was of dancing with him.

"Come on," he coaxed gently taking her soft hands in his.

As he pressed his body to hers he could feel her squirm uncomfortably, he pulled back slightly watching her face redden, he let his lips crease into an amused smile. She smiled back tugging her hair consciously "What?"

He kept his smile "Nothing.."

"Uh.. Okay, listen I know I'm not a good dancer but-"

He shook his head, comforting her "No, no I'm not laughing at that. You're not a bad dancer, Claire, Just.."

He could tell she was scared of what he was going to say so he put his hands on her lower back pressing their lower bodies more together, she shivered and he noticed, which made him smile more "You just need to relax."

"Right." she made an attempt to relax her body.

She had to do it, she decided. Pushing herself further into him until it felt like they were connected, she could feel everything he supplied and in turn he could feel her. She was obviously giving him what he wanted he realised as his hands went lower down her back. He wondered if he had been wrong about her, if she was in-fact a slut. He had thought it had been different, he thought she was different then just a use-less whore giving a random man just what he wanted. So he pulled away as soon as the song ended and sat her back on her stool.

"I'm sorry," she began her eyes closing slightly, "I know I'm a really bad dancer, Jack… It's just I don't dance, I never have. I wasn't one of those girls in high school, or for that matter -anywhere else.." She trailed off realising he wasn't listening to what she was saying just watching her intently, he was supporting a lob-sided grin making him seem more love-able.

"What?" she asked, realising it was the second time she had asked that.

Instead of giving her a plausible answer he shuffled in his chair tearing his eyes away "Not one of those girls?"

She blushed wondering if he had thought she was different, and without thinking to hard she figured she must have been because she let him pull her closer, it wasn't like she had let him screw her though.. It was just harmless dancing. So she shrugged denying it "Yeah, I'm not a slut."

His eyes brightened, so he hadn't wanted a slut, this job would be much harder than she had thought.

"Oh, no.. I was hoping for one." He teased making her giggle and slap his chest gently "Pervert."

* * *

"Fuck." he muttered banging his head as he entered the taxi with Claire, she was beyond drunk, muttering something gently to herself and giggling. He watched her as she looked up at him, her cheeks rosy "Jack." she muttered and he decided he liked the way she said it.

"Jack." she whispered again moving closer to him and putting her hand on his thigh, it would be wrong to take advantage of her when she was like this, but fuck it when was the last time he had been laid?

Her hand moved inside slowly and he felt a shock run through him, then before he could stop her, her lips crushed into his and as sloppy as it was he let her kiss him, her being drunk was somewhat erotic for him, her brown hair long enough to hide both their faces, he put his hand on her cheek slowing down the kiss they were sharing.

Remembering they were in a taxi he pulled away gently so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. She looked at him, her red eyes questioning him.

"Taxi." was all he muttered.

Arriving at Jack's house he got out helping the stubbornly drunk Claire to collect her taken off shoes.

* * *

She stumbled up the steps to his L.A apartment, and as soon as the door closed she was wrapped around him, her legs teasing his open, and her mouth playing slowly with his neck. He dropped the keys he was holding picking the vulnerable Claire in front of him up into his arms and he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

Her hands had found the buttons of his shirt whispering "You'll like this." softly her breath tickling his ear, he let her continue sliding his hands up her loose-fitted top and unhooking her bra, she stopped what she was doing and pulled her top off and let her bra drop to the ground, he couldn't help but smile.

Okay, so she was a slut, but what man wouldn't enjoy what she was doing as her hands finished with his shirt and went down his trousers, she gave him a mischievous look and sent another erratic kiss on his chest.

He shivered and pulled her up so he could kiss her, her hands found the purchase and he let himself gasp as she gripped his erect shaft in her hand, she bit her lip looking at him, she was stroking him gently with such practice, it felt good, so good.

He let himself moan gently into her mass of curly hair and pull down her jeans.

His hands went to pull down her panties but he soon realised she wasn't wearing any, and instead his hands found her clit as she pulled he hand away and he stroked it before pushing two of his fingers into her. Her hands clasped his back and he could hear her breath heavily into his ear before nibbling it softly.

He pushed into her harder and he heard her moan, and he felt her shiver so he pushed an extra finger into her "You're wet."

"So wet." she agreed her voice raspy and quiet and he could tell how pleasured she was he grinned as he claimed his fingers back and licked one. Silently eyeing her up. She let out an aggravated sigh as she pulled down his zip impatiently and grabbed hold of his member again she pulled him against her "Fucking _do_ it already."

He tutted at how impatient she was and he pushed her against the wall, and let his cock touch her clit but not enter, her moaning intensified and she tried to push him in but he pulled back and gave her a satisfied smile, Her hands found his buttocks and he couldn't help but push into her as her hands were pushing so hard.

She suppressed another moan as he started to pump. Then a shock ran through him and he gave in to her pushing him in so violently and let himself moan in ecstasy. He sped up, their hips connecting so perfectly as her legs wrapped around him giving him a bigger opening, he took it pushing in further and getting a rhythmic movement.

He knew she was at the edge because he mouth was open, but there was no sound so he gave one last push.

The feeling ran through her and she felt her toes curl over in the electric current that was running through her body. She screamed out quietly and pulled him further into her, pressing her lips dizzily to his when her body arched up and she let herself tingle and shudder as she clutched his buttocks in forfeit.

* * *

_So I'm not sure if I liked this chapter very much, but it was my first time writing smut, yay:) go me! Please review, because this story isn't looking too appealing for me to continue atm, i do have exams to study for.. so well.. give me your opinion.Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, like omg.. i am soooo sorry I havent updated. Infact I havent even been on! Ahh i miss my fanfic( lol._

_well merry summer everyone!) (hehehe dork!) but yeah. its an incredibly short chap. Ill update asap. so sorry again! I havent seen the finale yet! I've been avoiding everything to do with it! including fanfics! I was in Rome) fun! lol.+ I've been going through some stuff and I've been overly occupied with that! yay fanfic!;)_

_Love you guys!! please review..pretty please with cherry on top_

* * *

He awoke the next morning expecting the brunette to be lying across his chest or beside him, but she wasn't. Sitting up he rubbed his dizzy head, his vacant mind trying desperately to remember what happened the night before, he screwed her, that was definite, but what else had happened.

_Then he remembered her green eyes watering up and the lost voice "You shouldn't be with me."_

"_Why? ..I like you. " _

_Fuck he was so drunk, how embarrassing? He let the memory continue._

"_Just.. You shouldn't." and a tear fell down her red face._

"_Hey.. Hey.. You okay?"_

_She nodded and took another swig of her drink "Fine. I'm sorry."_

Maybe she had remembered that too -- and had she left? Then he heard a set of footsteps in the hall, he didn't want to embarrass her but he felt himself stand up on his aching two feet and leave his bedroom slowly.

He watched as she reached the end of the hall and turned on her heel, she was wearing the same clothes from the night before and she had pulled her hair into a messy bun, she was carrying her purse in one hand and in the other she was holding something black, he moved closer towards her peering at what she was holding -- It was his wallet.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Maybe she had picked it up by accident, but as her face turned to face him he knew it wasn't an accident.

"Claire!"

She bit her lip "I.. I.. Jack I'm so sorry I-"

"You fucking what!?" he was furious; he would have fell for her trap. He moved towards her ignoring the ringing in his ears and the pain in his head.

She shook her head a silent tear falling down her face.

"I'm calling the police," he decided, pulling up the phone beside him he watched as she dropped his wallet, her eyes pleading with him silently. She fidgeted, stepping away "Please, Please don't."

He shrugged "What the fuck else should I do?.. Do you think you deserved special treatment 'cause you slept with me? And why are you crying.. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She shrugged, and he realised how skinny she was, her cheeks held high in her face, how could he not have noticed how pale she was? She must be poor, he let his heart linger with her for a second more before pushing the button 9..9.

And he was on the ground, her straddling him and as much as this situation was wrong, it was slightly turning him on.

"Look I gave it back, please Jack. Don't call them, _please_."

Her eyes were so anxious he laughed sarcastically "Trick me once…" and he pushed her away, and she jumped back on him, this time harder and his head fell back hitting the ground so hard his vision turned fuzzy for a second.

"Claire."

"My name's not Claire." She muttered pushing her knee into his stomach "You're not calling the police." she hissed and he coughed.

"What's stopping me?"

She looked around for a second; fear entering her features, her hand clasped on the lamp beside her on the hall table.

"Sorry.." she mumbled, crashing the object into the side of his head with just enough force to knock him out.

He heard himself sigh in pain and regret before his eyes cracked open revealing the painful streak of white light hit the walls in his house.

He rolled over onto his side and sighed.. If he hadn't have been so turned on by her he could have managed to stop her, to call the police.

A panging in his chest reminded him that he had never had the intention of actually calling them, he was giving her a chance to feel reluctance to what she was doing. So she could learn.. But something about the way she knocked him unconscious made him see full sense in who she was, what she was inevitably capable of.

It was strange how a woman who looked so harmless could do that. How wrongly he had judged her. He found himself laughing in reluctance that he had fallen for a criminal. Jack Shepard, a marvellous spinal surgeon had been tricked into a one night stand.

He stood shakily on his two feet and stared at the black wallet that lay on the ground. His money was peaking out. At least she hadn't taken that. His eyes flicked to the near window peaking out over the driveway, his car was still there too.

After double checking the house for all his possessions, he was relieved to find everything still there.

He cursed himself a million times for still thinking of her as the helpless pretty victim. She _was_ planning on stealing his money.

Jack opened the door to his office where he saw a small post it taped to his desk. Scrawled across it were the neat words 'I'm so sorry. I'm not like that -I have a reason. I was wrong, so wrong. Sorry..' Beside it sat his Rolex. He shook his head. He looked everywhere in his house apart from his own wrist.

He reprimanded himself at least a hundred times that night for his thoughts straying to her, why was he still imagining himself with someone who had betrayed him? She was, however the most beautiful girl he had ever touched, her green eyes illuminated her small brown freckles that splattered across her tiny nose. If he had known her he could have tried a thousand times to count them, but still he'd never get their exact number. Her long brown hair trailed down her petite frame.

He'd have to forget her though. He most probably never see her again.. But deep down he hoped he would.


End file.
